chibby series SiBum : FIXIE
by geelovekorea
Summary: sepeda fixie lagi IN.kibum ingin punya.siwon say,he can make it.so, bagaimana sepeda buatan siwon?chibby series : SIBUM. utk SBLD yg telat. failure humor. failure bromance. yaoi.DLDR.typo(s). gaje. abal. but, mind to review?


**Chibby Series Sibum : Fixie**

.

Main Cast :

SiBum (Siwon Super Junior x Kibum Super Junior)

Other member SM

Genre : one shoot, failure brothership, failure comedy.

Rate : K

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author. Author terinspirasi dari bacaan anak-anak punya saeng author.

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje, non EYD, DLDR.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Saat ini sedang musim sepeda fixie dikalangan anak-anak sekolah.

"Sepeda-sepedanya keren ya, Hyungie? Ujar Kibum. Namja manis berusia 6 tahun ini tengah duduk di taman sekolah bersama Siwon. Namja tampan berusia 8 tahun, sunbaenya di Rockstar Elementary School. Salah satu sekolah dasar elit dan terkenal di Seoul. Sekolah yang terkenal karena kepintaran dari siswanya dan/atau kekayaan dari para orang tua murid.

Saat ini, Kibum tengah menunggu Jang ahjussi, supir pribadinya menjemput mereka berdua di taman sekolahnya. Ternyata dari taman sekolah bisa melihat sekumpulan siswa Rockstar yang menuntun sepedanya, sepeda fixie. Meskipun rata-rata murid sekolah Rockstar adalah kalangan atas tapi tidak sedikit dari mereka yang memiliki sepeda fixie. Sepeda yang bisa dikatakan tidak murah, bahkan sebanding dengan harga motor. Tapi bagi mereka tidak masalah. Toh orang tua mereka mampu membelinya.

Sepertinya Kibum tertarik. Terlihat dari manik mata hitam milik Kibum terus menatap teman-teman sebayanya yang sedang mengayuh sepeda fixie milik mereka. Manik mata hitam kelam milik Kibum terus mengikuti kemanapun sepeda itu dikayuh oleh sang pemilik. Melihat itu, Siwon berdecak kecil. Memasang ekspresi tak senang.

"Ish, hyungie kenapa diam saja? Sepeda mereka bagus kan hyungie?"

Mempoutkan bibir merah mungilnya. Kibum yang tak mendapat respon dari sunbae kesayangannya pun kesal dan menoleh ke samping, dimana Siwon duduk.

"Ck, bagus darimana? Aku bisa membuat yang jauh lebih bagus dari itu."

"Jinjayyo?"

"Ne. Kau tak percaya?"

"Ah, Wonnie hyung pasti akan dibelikan Kanginnie appa. Teuki umma juga pasti tak akan protes. Kalau aku, Chullie umma tak akan membolehkannya meski Hankyungie appa mau membelikan. Betul kan hyungie?"

Kibum dan Siwon yang memang sudah sangat dekat dari kecil karena kedua orang tua mereka bersahabat lama. Karenanya, Kibum dan Siwon terbiasa memanggil umma dan appa pada semuanya.

"Anni. Kata siapa aku minta dibelikan Kanginnie appa? Aku bilang, aku bisa membuat yang jauh lebih keren."

"Wonnie hyung mau membuatnya sendiri? Jinjayo? Woa, daebak. Pasti keren. Tidak akan sama dengan yang lain."

"Ne. Bukan cuma keren tapi juga paling bagus dan paling mutkahir. Serahkan semuanya padaku."

Siwon menepuk dadanya angkuh. Kibum bersorak sambil bertepuk tangan. Wajahnya berbinar cerah mendengar semua ucapan hyungnya.

"Kajja kita pulang. Jang ahjussi sudah datang."

.

.

.

Setibanya mereka di rumah Kibum, Siwon langsung beranjak lari ke dalam rumahnya. Rumah mereka memang bersebalahan. Kibum yang mau ikut dengan Siwon pun hendak berlari mengejar Siwon sampai terdengar suara lembut menginterupsi, memanggilnya.

"Baby, mau kemana eoh? Ganti baju dan makan siang dulu baru boleh bermain. Bummie mau main dengan Wonnie hyung kan?"

"Tapi,"

"Baby Bummie."

.

.

.

Setelah Kibum berganti pakaian dan makan siang, langsung saja berlari mendekati ummanya. Meminta ijin sambil kaki mungilnya tidak berhenti berlari ditempat. Seolah tak sabar ingin segera kesana. Begitu ummanya mengijinkan, Kibum langsung saja berlari kerumah Siwon. Heechul hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah aegyanya.

.

.

Di sana Kibum melihat Siwon yang sedang sibuk di garasi rumahnya. Terlihat sebuah sepeda yang tengah dirombak. Tapi Siwon tidak sendiri disana, ada Song ahjussi juga. Salah satu maid dirumah keluarga Choi. Terlihat Song ahjussi sibuk merombak sepeda. Bukan Siwon.

Kibum melihat ada Song ahjussi hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya dan berjalan mendekati Siwon. Kakinya menghentakan berulang kali. Siwon yang menyadari keberadaan Kibum pun memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat Kibum yang sedang kesal, sepertinya.

"Bummie? Wae?"

"Ish, Hyungie bohong."

"Bohong? Bohong kenapa?"

"Katanya Hyungie yang membuat sepedanya tapi kenapa malah Song ahjussi yang membuatnya? Lagipula sepeda siapa itu?" Protes Kibum sambil mendudukan dirinya disebelah Siwon yang sudah kembali memandangi maidnya yang tengah sibuk.

"Ssst. Jangan berisik, Bummie. Kau mengganggu Song ahjussi. Tentu saja Hyungie yang membuatnya hanya saja Hyungie butuh bantuan orang dewasa makanya Hyungie minta bantuan Song ahjussi. Lagipula itu sepeda Song ahjussi jadi biarkan Song ahjussi yang melakukannya. Bukannya kau bilang kau ingin sepeda fixie yang keren dan mutakhir?"

"Iya sih, tapi kenapa yang mengerjakannya Song ahjussi. Itu berarti bukan buatan Hyungie dong. Lalu kenapa harus dengan sepeda Song ahjussi?" Keluh Kibum masih sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi kan tetap saja ini ideku, Bummie. Yang membuat desainnya juga aku berarti ini buatan aku. Hanya saja yang mengerjakannya Song ahjussi. Masalah sepedanya aku akan menggantinya yang lebih baru. Lagipula Song ahjussi tidak keberatan. Jadi kau diam saja Bummie." Siwon kembali diam saja. Tak menghiraukan ucapan gerutuan yang kembali keluar dari mulut mungil Kibum.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, fixie milik Siwon pun selesai. Dengan bangganya Siwon membawa sepeda buatan(Song ahjussi)nya itu ke sekolah mereka. Tentu saja untuk memamerkan sepedanya itu pada teman-temannya, terutama pada Bummie-nya. Dan tentu saja berhasil.

Hari itu, Siwon sangat senang sekali. Karena banyak sekali yang memuji sepedanya. Sayangnya, Siwon tidak mengijinkan siapapun menaiki sepedanya. Bahkan Kibum yang mengawali cerita sepeda inipun tidak diijinkannya.

Siwon terus bersepeda sepanjang jam istirahat dan sepulang sekolah. Dia sangat senang dan bangga dengan sepeda barunya. Terus saja bersepeda sampai lupa untuk makan dan istirahat. Sampai pulang ke rumahpun masih sibuk dengan sepedanya. Bahkan sampai lupa pada Bummie-nya.

Uh-oh, lihat saja Kibum yang terus menerus melihat Hyung kesayangannya yang asyik dengan dunia barunya. Hati kecilnya sedikit menyesal karena ucapannya, Hyungnya jadi lupa padanya. Seharusnya tidak usah meminta sepeda jika akhirnya harus seperti ini. Lama-lama Kibum bosan karena terus diacuhkan Siwon.

.

.

.

Pagi hari keesokan harinya. Kibum langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Dia ingin cepat-cepat ke rumah Siwon hyungnya. Karena hari ini hari libur jadi dia bisa bermain sepuasnya hari ini bersama hyungnya. Siapa tahu hari ini Siwon sudah bosan dengan sepedanya dan mau kembali bermain dengannya lagi.

Dengan cepat Kibum mandi dan sarapan. Setelah selesai langsung saja ke rumah Siwon. Heechul umma hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah aegyanya. Yang nampaknya sudah sangat tak sabar untuk bisa bermain dengan Siwonnya.

Sampai di rumah Siwon, Kibum tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Siwon. Apa masih tidur? Bukannya ini sudah siang? Tidak biasanya Siwon bangun siang.

"Anyeong Teuki umma. Anyeong Kanginnie appa." Sapa Kibum imut pada namja cantik yang tengah sibuk menata makanan di meja makan dan namja tampan yang sedang membaca koran sambil menikmati kopi buatan anaenya.

Leeteuk yang mendengar suara Kibum pun langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke arah suara. Menundukkan tubuhnya, menyejajarkan tubuhnya pada Kibum. Mengecup pipi gembil milik Kibum.

"Annyeong Bummie. Pagi-pagi sudah kemari. Ingin bermain dengan Wonnie, eoh? Tapi dia masih tidur Bummie. Umma sudah membangunkannya tadi. Tidak biasanya. Coba kau lihat, Baby. Siapa tahu dia mau turun kalau kau yang datang."

"Ne, Umma."

Kaki kecil Kibum pun segera mendekati kamar Siwon. Kibum yang terbiasa bermain ke rumah keluarga Choi tidak mengalami kesulitan untuk menemukan kamar Siwon. Dengan pasti Kibum membuka pintu jati bewarna gelap yang dihiasi 'Wonnie's Room'.

"Hyungie." Sapa Kibum pelan saat memasuki kamar Siwon. Matanya beralih menatap sebuah gundukan di tempat tidur yang berada di tengah kamar Siwon. Perlahan Kibum mendekati kasur itu dan menggoyangkan gundukan itu perlahan. "Wonnie hyungie. Ayo, temani Bummie main." Ulangnya.

"Eungh. Andweyoo Bummiiiie. Eungh. Maiiiinnya lain waktu saaja. Eegh."

Kibum yang mendengar tolakan dari Siwon pun menggerutu kesal. Tangan kecilnya mengguncang-guncang badan Siwon. Memaksa Siwon untuk keluar dari bawah selimut dan menemaninya bermain. Kibum merindukan Siwon hyungnya.

Kibum merengek sambil terus berusaha membangunkan Siwon.

"Aish jinja. Euungh. Laiiin kali nee, Bummie. Besoook Wonnie janji akan gantiii dua kali lipat. Eeegh. Tapi besook ne?" Bujuk Siwon dari balik selimut.

"Yaksok?"

"Neee. Yaksok. Eungh."

"Pinky promise?"

"Neee. Eegh."

"Tapi kenapa Hyungie tidak mau turun dari tempat tidur? Teuki umma menunggu dibawah dengan Kanginnie appa."

Siwon menjadi sedikit kesal. Sontak dia menyingkap selimut yang dari tadi menyelingkupi seluruh tubuhnya, dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Kesal karena dari tadi Kibum terus saja mengoceh dan menganggunya. Padahal Siwon sudah membujuknya.

"Bummiiiie. Biarkan Wonnie istirahat neee. Mainnya lain kali saja. Eeeegh. Wonniiie. Eeugh. Sedang tak ingiiiin bermain hari ini."

"Arraso. Tapi kenapa dari tadi suara Wonnie hyung aneh. Hyungie juga seperti menahan sesuatu." Kibum yang merasa aneh dengan suara Siwon. Beberapa kali Kibum mendengar rintihan dari mulut Siwon saat berbicara dengannya. Terlebih melihat ekspresi wajah Siwon yang tengah menahan sakit ditubuhnya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Kibum khawatir.

"Ne, Bummie. Eugh. Seluruh badan Hyungie sakiiit semuaaa. Aduuuuuh. Pegaaaal." Rintih Siwon akhirnya.

Kibum yang melihatnya bukannya kasihan tapi justru tertawa lebar. Tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai merasa kaku. Sampai mengeluarkan sedikit air mata di sudutnya.

"Aigo. Bummie pikir kenapa. Itu pasti karena kemarin Hyungie seharian bermain sepeda. Hyungie sih. Main sepeda seharian. Sampai-sampai tidak ingat Bummie. Jadi sakit semua kan badannya. Hahahaha." Ucap Kibum disela tawanya. Sedangkan Siwon hanya bisa mendengus kesal karena ditertawakan dongsaeng kesayangannya. Bukannya ikut prihatin. Poor Siwon.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Annyeong, author aneh muncul lagi dengan chibby series dengan SiBum, mengingat SBLD baru saja dirayakan kemarin. yah, meski udah telat beberapa hari tapi semoga SBS masih ada yang berkenan baca fict abal ini.

Tapi author tetep ngarep reviewers mau tinggalin jejak disini, baik itu SBS atau bukan karena sekecil apapun jejak yg kalian tinggalkan itu memberikan dampak yang sangat besar utk author. author sangat mengharapkan revieww yang bisa membuat auhtor bisa bikin fict yang lebih bagus dan disukai reader semua.

So author berterimakasih banget buat ChanBaekVIP ll romanticpanda ll RadenMasKYU ll ajib4ff dan wat para siders2 yang mau baca fict "my lovely baozi". author juga mau ucapin makasih wat para reader2 yang mau review di fict lama author lainnya yang belum sempat author sebut.

Author minta maaf banget kalau sekarang fictnya makin abal dan makin jarang update. terlebih untuk penuhi request. dongsaengku, maafkan unniemu yang sampai sekarang masih belum bisa bikin HunHan. Minahe, otaknya lagi buntu. Mungkin lain waktu bisa unnie penuhi.

Author juga mau ngucapin makasih wat yg masih mau baca fict lama author yang udah mau karatan, bahkan buat yang udah jadiin author as a favorite author or favorit story, i cant believe that.

You kidding me, arent u? All of my fict is a big failure right?

haaaa,,,, authorny seneng bnget... *guling2 bareng taemin*


End file.
